


A Secret Place

by RealismNotSexism



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Cutesy, Dildos, F/F, No Spoilers, One Shot, Romance, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, catradora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:13:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24597298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RealismNotSexism/pseuds/RealismNotSexism
Summary: A one-off that takes place a couple of years after the end of the show (NO SPOILERS!). The first half is cutesy fluff and the last half is smut.Possible trigger warning, it's rough sex and mild dom/sub energy but nothing crazy.Find me on Twitter @feministfanfic for updates on all of my work.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 145





	A Secret Place

“Catra, wait up!”  
“Man, you’ve really gotten soft since we saved the world.”  
Adora groaned and wiped the sweat from her brow. “You didn’t tell me it was such a far hike!” She lost sight of Catra silently moving through the brush ahead.  
“We’re almost there, I promise.”  
The air was thick and muggy, and insects swirled around her. “This is some date,” she grumbled, as she paused to retie her hair, but it was too coated in sweat to achieve her signature poof. “Ah, great.”  
“Boo!” Catra yelled from the bushes as she jabbed Adora in the ribs.  
“Hey!” Adora screamed, spinning around to kick her attacker. Catra caught her foot in midair and smirked. “Let go!”  
“Not before you tell me you love me.”  
She considered kicking herself free but resigned. “Fine. I love you.” Though she tried to say it with a blank expression, the corners of her mouth tugged up.  
Satisfied with her response, Catra released her foot. “I love you too,” she said and with a peck on the nose, she darted off again. “C’mon! It’s right up here.”  
When Adora finally pushed through the thicket, her jaw dropped. “Wow, Catra, this place is amazing!”  
The dense forest opened into a large clearing walled off to the right by a cliff not some 20 feet high. A steady flow of water fell lazily over the edge onto jet black rocks, and the ripples expanded outward until they bumped into a grassy shore. Adora stepped into the grass and breathed in the air, somehow fresher here.  
“Wait!” Catra yelled at her from the water’s edge. “No shoes.”  
Adora narrowed her eyes, but acquiesced, pulling off her brown ankle boots.  
“And your socks,” Catra said knowingly. She was always trying to convince Adora to stop wearing shoes, but it never seemed to stick.  
“Fine.”  
“Good. Now you can come in,” Catra said with an outstretched hand and a beaming smile. “You can drop your stuff here,” she said, gesturing to a spot on the ground which was less grassy than the rest of the area. “You also need to,” she paused as her cheeks flushed, “get undressed.”  
“You didn’t have to bring me all the way out here to get me naked, you know,” Adora teased, as she began to remove her shirt. She pulled the cream-colored tank over her head, revealing a muscled torso and shook out her hair. “Aren’t you getting undressed too?” she asked Catra who had mindlessly paused what she was doing to admire her.  
“Uh, yes!” she said, hurriedly removing her clothes and avoiding her gaze.  
“You’re such a dork,” Adora laughed, removing her shorts and piling them next to her shoes and socks. She couldn’t help but stare back as Catra did the same.  
“Okay, we’re ready. Now, follow me.”  
“So many demands for me today.”  
“Oh, stop complaining. It’s my turn to take you on a date and this is what I chose. It was your idea to go to a couple’s therapist, so you can’t complain,” she said, sticking out her tongue.  
Adora fell in step next to her and held her hand. “Okay, but you’re not going to lead me through a forest for another hour, are you?”  
“No, but you would totally come even if I were,” she teased, squeezing her hand.  
Adora sighed dramatically and allowed Catra to led her toward the waterfall, their fingers interlaced.  
They followed a worn path along the water’s edge until they reached the cliff face. Catra released Adora’s hand and, without warning, jumped into the water.  
“Holy crap, Catra, it’s so cold!” Adora yelped as cool water splashed onto her body. “Since when did you like water so much?”  
“Just get in,” she called over her shoulder while she swam away. “Or I’ll leave you behind!”  
Adora took a few steps back to get a running start and cannonballed into the water. The frigid waters made her breath short and shallow, but she darted after Catra immediately. She’d always been the better swimmer. “Gotcha!” she yelled, grabbing Catra’s ankle.  
“No fair,” Catra whined, sticking out her bottom lip.  
“You know I can’t resist that look,” Adora sighed, pulling her closer by the ankle. The buoyancy of their bodies made them hold one another close to prevent drifting apart.  
Catra rested her head on Adora’s shoulder and lightly kissed her neck. “I could stay like this forever,” she murmured in a haze. The heat of Adora’s body contrasted the chill of the water, and she drew nearer.  
Adora kissed her on the top of her head and pulled away from the embrace. “Was your plan to freeze me to death? Because it’s working,” she said with a shiver.  
“C’mon you big baby,” Catra said as she started to swim toward the waterfall, and kicking her feet a little too aggressively to splash Adora.  
The pair approached the waterfall and Catra was the first to push herself out of the water and onto a narrow rock shelf, unseen from the shore, but just large enough to allow their passage. Adora bit her lip at the sight of Catra in nothing but her undergarments, her nipples taut underneath a thin bra, and pulled herself onto the shelf.  
“Okay, now close your eyes,” Catra commanded, moving Adora in front of her.  
Adora smiled and closed her eyes tight. “Don’t let me fall!” she warned.  
“I’ve got you,” Catra said slipping her hands on either side of Adora’s waist. “No peeking!” she added seriously.  
“I wouldn’t dream of it.”  
Catra leaned forward to make sure she was telling the truth and pecked her cheek, eliciting a giggle from Adora.  
Adora moved cautiously forward with uncertain steps. The rocks were slippery, and the waterfall sprayed her with a light mist, but Catra held her strong as they advanced. Gradually, the sounds of the waterfall migrated behind her and were replaced by the echoing sounds of water droplets.  
“Perfect. Now stay here,” Catra instructed. “And no peeking!”  
Adora heard the pitter-patter of Catra’s feet as she moved around the space, along with the shuffling of unknown items, and what sounded like the striking of a match until there was silence.  
“Now you can open,” Catra whispered into her ear from behind, sliding her arms around her waist, and sending shivers down Adora’s spine.  
“Oh, Catra!” Adora exclaimed, wrestling free from Catra’s grasp only to turn and hold her tightly.  
“Do you like it?”  
“It’s perfect,” Adora mumbled into her chest.  
The hidden cave was alight with dozens of candles, casting a soft glow over the rest of the scene: a blanket on which was a pile of blankets, a bouquet of wildflowers, and a bottle of champagne.  
“Whaddo you say we sit down?” Catra suggested warmly, keeping one arm around Adora’s waist.  
“This is so sweet, Catra,” Adora said as she snuggled against Catra underneath a blanket. “How did you find this place?” She rested her head on Catra’s shoulder.  
“Well, after you left the Horde… I was lonely. But something you said stuck with me. There was beauty in the world beyond the Horde. Shadow Weaver pissed me off one day, and I was sick of staring at the metal hellscape of the Fright Zone, so I just left. And eventually, I found this place. I’ve been coming here for years. It’s the only place that I felt secure.”  
Adora tried to blink back tears. She hated imagining Catra so angry and afraid and alone.  
“And now,” Catra paused. “Now I feel secure almost anywhere. And that’s all because of you.” Catra looked down at Adora with reddened cheeks. “I’ve always envisioned us here together. But… I never thought you’d get to see it. Here. With me.” Catra laughed nervously and brought her hand to Adora’s cheek. “I love you babe.”  
“I love you too Catra,” Adora replied dreamily. She sighed deeply.  
“And I, well.” Catra discreetly fumbled her unoccupied hand around the ground behind her until she felt the small ring of metal. “Adora,” she said matter of factly, suddenly sitting up straight and leaving Adora to readjust.  
Adora propped herself up on her arm. “What’s gotten into you?”  
“Adora,” Catra began nervously. She tucked a non-existent strand of hair behind her ear and took a deep breath. “I love you. I’ve always loved you. Even when we were apart, I never stopped loving you.”  
Adora’s eyes glistened in the candlelight.  
“And I know things were rough in the beginning. Really rough,” she added looking at the floor, her voice becoming soft. “But you never gave up on me. And I know I complain about it a lot, but I love being in couples’ therapy with you. You make me want to be a better person. And not just for you. But for me too.” She smiled and took Adora’s hand.  
“I guess what I’m saying is… Adora will you marry me?” she blurted out, the question sounding like a single word. She gripped Adora’s fingers tightly, terrified to let go.  
Adora shook her head and she cried freely now. “Yes! Oh my god, yes!” she exclaimed. The words reverberated around the cave and she tackled Catra to the ground in a failed attempt to hold her. “Babe,” she said, crying openly now. Straddling Catra, she cupped her face and kissed her more passionately than they had ever kissed before. “Of course I’ll marry you. You’re such a dork,” she laughed, kissing her again.  
Almost immediately, Catra slipped her tongue into Adora’s mouth and held onto the back of her head. She wrapped her legs around Adora’s back, unable to restrain herself, eliciting a quiet moan from Adora. She broke the kiss to whisper into Adora’s ear. “Do you like that babe?”  
“Mhmm,” Adora replied, sucking on Catra’s neck. She slid one hand underneath Catra’s back to undo the clasp to her bra while the other was already massaging her breast. She slid two of her fingers around Catra’s nipple in a v-shape, slowly moving them back and forth until it started to harden.  
The bra came undone and Catra removed it herself, pulling Adora to her chest. Adora responded by grinding her hips into Catra and circling her nipple with her tongue while teasing the other with her fingers. She pinched it as it hardened, a little too tightly.  
“Ow,” Catra voiced with a sharp intake of breath. Adora glanced at Catra while her mouth was still on her nipple and pinched once again.  
“Fuck,” Catra said, gripping the blanket beneath them.  
Adora chuckled and kissed her way down Catra’s torso, moving between her legs, until she reached her underwear. She could smell Catra’s intense arousal and her pussy throbbed with want. “Catra,” she paused to press her nose against her cunt, inhaling deeply. “I can’t wait,” she kissed her cunt, running her tongue as deeply as she could through her underwear, “to make you mine,” her teeth grazed Catra’s folds, “and only mine,” she tugged down Catra’s underwear roughly, “forever,” she finished.  
“Fuck, Adora, don’t tease me,” Catra whined. As much as she liked to take the lead in the relationship, sexually, she was at Adora’s whim.  
Adora smirked and pulled down her underwear as well. “First you have to do me,” she commanded.  
Catra’s pussy pulsed with desire. It wasn’t fair, she couldn’t wait. “But I did all this for you, babe. And you’re so fucking sexy.” Catra drew her legs in and crawled over to Adora, who was standing now and waiting expectantly. Catra’s feline agility allowed her to sway her hips in the most seductive way. “Don’t you want just a taste?” She rubbed her head against Adora’s legs and flicked her tail.  
Adora grabbed the back of her head with one hand and pulled her body up against hers. Their faces were inches apart. “You did a wonderful job baby,” she cooed, running her hang along Catra’s ass. Her other arm held her across the torso to make sure she was secure. “And I know I’m -fucking- sexy,” she said smacking Catra’s ass on “fucking.” “And I -do- want a taste,” she said with another smack.  
Catra tried half-heartedly to wiggle out of her grasp, but Adora held her strong. She spread her legs so she could try to rub her clit on Adora’s hip, but Adora smacked her ass again.  
“C’mon, Catra. Me first.” Catra nodded, and Adora kissed her to show her appreciation.  
“How do you want me?” Catra purred, biting Adora’s bottom lip.  
“How to choose?” Adora wondered. “On your knees, please.”  
Catra dutifully responded, lightly tracing her fingers down Adora’s body as she kneeled. She gently kissed her folds, taking each one into her mouth and sucking. Adora was wet and ready for her. She moved her tongue up until she felt Adora’s clit in her mouth and began a slow but steady rhythm as she worked two fingers inside her.  
Adora was moaning instantly, pent up from an unusually busy couple of weeks that prevented them from fucking. She was already close to her first orgasm. “Oh, baby, yes. You’re so good to me,” she moaned as she entangled her fingers in Catra’s short hair. “Fuck me harder.”  
Catra increased the speed of her fingers and pressed harder with her tongue.  
“Oh, yes Catra, such a good girl for me,” she said, her fingers tightening their hold.  
Catra winced at the pain and brought her free hand to her own pussy. She soaked her finger in her juices and aggressively rubbed her clit. She began to moan into Adora.  
“Fuck yes Catra, I’m going to let you cum. Because you’ve been so good.” As the pleasure built, her knees started to buckle. “Ohh,” she moaned, abruptly pulling Catra away. They stared at one another with feral eyes for several seconds, both breathing heavily. Finally, Adora tackled Catra to the ground, licking the juices from her face.  
“Do you like how you taste,” Catra asked, digging her nails into Adora’s back.  
“Mhm.”  
Their hips gyrated, a mixture of sweat and juices lubricating the motion, and Catra extended her claws to cut the thin strip of fabric, Adora’s breasts releasing with a bounce.  
Adora ran her tongue inside Catra’s mouth, savoring the flavor of her juices mixed with Catra’s saliva, while Catra massaged her breasts. She couldn’t believe she had found someone so perfect for her. “It’s you turn now,” she said.  
“Wait, I have something for you.” Catra reluctantly pulled herself away from her future wife and pulled something out from between two blankets. She returned holding a blue double-sided dildo and a bottle of lube.  
“You little skank,” Adora teased, absent-mindedly rubbing her clit.  
“I knew you’d like it,” Catra responded with a smile. She walked toward her swaying her hips and poured lube onto one end of the toy. She stood over Adora, one leg on either side rubbing the blue dick with a hand that looked small wrapped around it.  
Adora pulled the toy from her hands and rubbed the lubed entrance on her cunt. “Mmm, you’ve been so good today. But not good enough for you to get to use this first.” Catra whimpered as she watched Adora eased the toy inside her own pussy with a slow exhale. “Fuck me, it’s thick,” Adora exclaimed, moving it in and out of her cunt experimentally.  
Catra tried to rub her thighs together to address her growing need to cum, but Adora gripped her ankle and looked her in the eye while she continued to fuck herself.  
“You like it when I’m in control, don’t you,” Adora asked in a breathy voice.  
Catra bit her lip and nodded. She was beyond words at this point and could feel her juices running down her legs.  
Adora noticed and increased the speed at which she moved the dildo. “You’re so wet for me Catra,” she moaned, closing her eyes. She could cum if she let herself. Her cunt clenched, ready for release, but she held off. She opened her eyes. “I want you to put lube on the other end of this Catra.”  
Catra still held the lube in hand and began to kneel down.  
“No. Turn around. I want you to do it standing up.”  
Catra’s cunt pulsed at this new command and she obeyed. Keeping her legs straight, she bent down toward the toy and put lube on the end. She could see Adora eyeing her ass from between her legs.  
“Now rub it on that dick.”  
Catra obliged, swaying her hips from side to side.  
“Oh, Catra, I want you to sit on my face,” Adora whined, her expression pained.  
“You can have me however you want me,” Catra said huskily.  
Adora grabbed her ass roughly with both hands, shaking it, and smacked it once, twice, thrice. Each time Catra grunted and each time it became harder for her to hold off obeying orders in lieu of finishing herself off. On the fourth smack, Catra had to use the ground for stability.  
“Do you want more?” Adora asked innocently.  
Catra didn’t know how to respond. WHACK. Even when she wasn’t She-Ra, she was still strong.  
Adora traced the outlines of her handprints, raised and red. “I think you’ve had enough,” she said as she gripped Catra’s hips and pulled them toward her. Catra’s ass hovered in the air, awaiting direction. Adora hesitated. They both loved the dom routine, but… This was a special moment. She wanted to see Catra’s face when she came. “Turn around,” she commanded, releasing her hips.  
Catra did as directed and awaited further orders.  
“Now straddle me and kneel down.”  
Catra’s cunt throbbed with how close it was to Adora’s and to the toy. Unconsciously, her hips gyrated.  
“C’mon, babe, ride me,” Adora said gently.  
Catra angled the toy to make it easier for her to mount.  
“Oh, no, no, no, Catra. You have to get me inside of you with no hands.”  
“Adora you can’t make me,” she pouted.  
Her pitiful expression almost made Adora cave, but it did garner some sympathy. After all, this was their proposal fuck. Adora gripped her jaw with light force and repeated her command. “You will ride me, and you will do it without your hands. But I’ll make it a little easier for you since the proposal was so perfect.” Adora placed her hand beneath the toy and made a fist, giving it just enough lift that Catra had a chance.  
Catra knew there was no point arguing, so she adjusted herself as best as she could. Her legs were splayed wide and her hips set back. She pressed her hips forward and felt the toy graze her pussy. “Fuck,” she said, resenting how well lubricated her cunt and the toy were. She tried to control her movements, but her body longed for release, giving up any sense of tact. “Fuck Adora,” Catra moaned in frustration. Each time the toy grazed her cunt or her clit, she was close to climaxing, but she held off so she could cum on Adora’s dick.  
Adora loved watching her lover struggle to find pleasure and she knew Catra loved it too. All the while, Catra’s efforts stimulated her.  
“Oh fuck, I almost made it Adora,” she cried, the toy entering her momentarily before slipping out.  
After a minute more, Adora decided it was time to give Catra a break, and she tightened her fist, lifting the toy further off the ground. After a few more passes, Catra finally mounted her.  
“Of fuck, Adora! I’m on, I’m fucking on.”  
“I know you are, you fucking skank. You wanted me to fuck you so bad, huh?” Adora whimpered.  
“Oh, your dick feels so good, Adora.”  
“Then fucking ride me.”  
With Adora’s approval, Catra pressed herself closer to Adora’s body and forcefully thrust her hips. The thick toy filled every inch of her so that it was almost too much. But she desperately craved the feeling of Adora this deep inside of her.  
And with every one of Catra’s thrusts, the toy thrust inside of Adora. “Oh, baby, I love you,” she said, wiping sweaty strands of hair from Catra’s face.  
“Mmm, I love you too, Adora.” Catra locked lips with Adora and their tongues intertwined. She steadied her rhythm and ground their clits together. “Fuck baby, I’m gonna cum,” Catra moaned into her lips.  
“Mhmm,” Adora sounded, not willing to break the kiss. Tension built up as the toy filled her up, and Catra’s attention to her clit sent her over the edge. She wrapped her arms around her. “FUCK CATRA,” she yelled, desperately moving her hips to ride the wave.  
“Oh, Adora, cum with me baby. Oh, oh, OH!” The more they climaxed, the deeper the orgasms became as each one ground harder to please themselves and their partner. The sounds of their moans echoed around the cave.  
“Baby FUCK!”  
“You’re my good girl.”  
“Yeah, fucking cum with me, I fucking love it.”  
Their movements slowed as their orgasm declined. They sat with their foreheads together, neither one moving, covered in sweat and one another’s juices.  
“I’m so lucky,” Adora smiled.  
“Me too,” Catra agreed. She removed the toy from herself and allowed Adora to do the same before laying on her side and pulling Adora into her chest.  
“You know,” Catra began after several minutes of silence, “I never got to put the ring on your finger.”  
Adora examined her hand in disbelief. “How did we mess that part up?”  
“You tackled me, you horndog.” Catra squeezed her tight.  
“Me?” Adora said incredulously. “You started making out with me! And wrapped your legs around me!”  
“Look, I’m not going to be the one responsible for this when we tell the story of our proposal to everyone,” Catra grinned.  
Adora turned to face Catra and huffed. “Well I-“ She quieted when Catra held the ring in front of her face.  
“Marry me?”  
And with tears in their eyes, Catra placed the ring on Adora’s finger.  
“I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you.”


End file.
